bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Turaga: The Game
Turaga Dlakii is currently working on a game based on his first comic series, The Unknown Turaga; the working title of this game is, unsurprisingly, The Unknown Turaga: The Game. Only in the planning stages thus far (as it has been since 2006), the game is planned at present to be in the form of a strategy RPG, a genre founded by Turaga Dlakii's favourite game series, Fire Emblem. At present, Dlakii is handling the project alone; it remains to be seen whether this will be the case in the end, or if he will take the concept and his work thus far to Cyan Productions, a BZPower game-making group for which Dlakii works. Background In mid-2006, the idea for an Unknown Turaga game first occurred to Dlakii. Though nothing at all has been said about the project until now, he spent some time throughout the past two years fiddling with how he wanted it to be. Production unofficially started in early 2009, when Dlakii started experimenting with his own battle sprites. Whether or not this game will ever come to fruition remains to be seen. The Plot The plot will follow that of the upcoming remake version of The Unknown Turaga and its sequel film, Ultimatum at Mangaia. However, to fit with the typical mechanics of the genre, a number of changes to the general plot have been made, most notably the implementation of dozens more characters than were in the original cast of the series. There will also be several additions and enhancements to the main plot itself which will never be seen in comic format. Lai's Quest One planned feature for the game will be two different versions of the story, though neither are radically different from the other. Once the main game - titled "Dlakii's Quest" for obvious reasons - has been completed, the player will be able to, upon starting a new game, choose to play "Lai's Quest". Lai's Quest, though not overly different from that of Dlakii, will be somewhat harder and will include more chapters than its counterpart, as well as possibly a few more recruitable characters. The most obvious change is that the game will be played from the perspective of Lai, Dlakii's shadowy younger sibling. Graphics Almost all of the game's graphics - map, battle and face sprites - are to be sprited by Turaga Dlakii himself; at present, he is making prototypical battle sprites. Originally, the battle sprites were going to consist of Rayg 2.0 sprites, but this was ditched in favour of Dlakii's own handiwork. Gameplay The game will, as aforementioned, be a turn-based strategy war game, in which the player issues commands to Turaga Dlakii's army. Gameplay will be based around moving units through a map grid in order to defeat the opposition. Players will use strategic movements and positioning to complete mission objectives such as seizing a base, surviving for a number of turns, or defeating a boss. The story will be related through extensive cutscene usage and the gameplay itself. Dlakii's army, as aforementioned, will consist of individual characters (termed "units" in relation to gameplay) recruited throughout the course of the game, including the original cast of the comics. As with many RPGs, units will gain experience points and grow stronger over the course of the campaign, and the player can visit shops to outfit characters with weapons and equipment; weapons will have a finite amount of uses before breaking, in which case more can be purchased from shops. One notable feature is that if a unit dies in battle, he/she will not be able to be used any further, literally dying and requiring the player to restart the chapter if they want to keep said character; as a result of this, the deaths of pivotial characters like Dlakii, Lai, Dreiken and DudeNuva will result in a Game Over. Music For the soundtrack, Turaga Dlakii seriously does not need to think twice as to what he will use. Technology Being mainly in the planning stages at present, it is still unknown exactly how the game will be produced. Game Maker is a viable option, though it is certain that the genre of this game will be a major challenge to pull off; RPG Maker does not quite fit for the genre. Dlakii is keeping a close eye on a game engine designed for strategy RPGs. Trivia *Many of the characters to be implemented into the game are expected to not be ''Saga'' canon, with one notable exception. Domnara, a female Av-Matoran healer, was created as one such non-canon addition character, but was given a brief appearance in The Unknown Turaga II: Land of Dragons and was thus canonized. *Turaga Dlakii is ruling out voice-acted cutscenes at present, for this game at least. *Dlakii also has a sequel game or two in mind, assuming this game actually comes into existence. At least one of these will follow a brand-new story, though still tied to the Saga. Category:Video Game Adaption